


Smile unto me

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Series: Collection of short MOR ficlets [5]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: F/F, Lesbian libertines, Oral Sex, PWP, Voyeurism, harpsichord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pent-up desire is never something good, especially when the unfulfilled lust involves the famous and mysterious soprano Aloysia Länge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile unto me

**Author's Note:**

> Been quite a few months since I said I’d write some Nannerl/Aloysia porn well I found some time to spare in my studying to start it. I am finally picking it up again now that my internship is done. I have taken some liberties with Anna Fransisca’s age. She is 17 or 20 in this fic.

At first it were just glances. An acknowledgement of each other’s presence. It was a nod, sometimes even a smile. Their eyes would lock into each other and they’d know. They never talked, not specifically to each other. Sometimes it was a meaningful compliment here and a gentle word there, but never when it was the two of them. Sometimes it were light, specific touches; creating a tension they would both relish until it eventually died out. It was also a secret, shared by the both of them, a secret of which they would both deny the existence if it ever came to ears.

How she had found out had become a blurred memory by now. She had just been invited for tea with the young opera singer, Anna Francisca Gottlieb, and some of her friends. She had dressed in her finest dress: a summer blue one, with butterflies that she had embroidered upon it herself. A dress that made her feel proud and outstanding. A dress that showed her beauty. From her outfit ; her hat had been the most expensive accessory, made by a specialised shop in Salzburg. Her cream silken purse adorned the wrists she had chosen to leave bare. She was dressed to impress and for that she would wear her favourite. Behind her half-drained cup of tea she had made herself comfortable by observing everything around her.

The amount of well-baked lavender cupcakes had already lowered considerably, the sun was high in the sky and half of the guests were outside looking at the small garden. Two other ladies were next to the high bookshelves, opening and discussing books. Maria Anna had seated herself on one of the chairs with the lady of the house in front her, the coffee table between them. They were discussing the latest staging at Schönbrunn, the palace of Joseph II. A festivity that would take place in approximately two months from now, for the benefit of the Governors General of the Austrian Netherlands. Fransisca had been requested to sing a beautiful aria in the opera buffa that would premiere that day. Sadly the young woman had to decline the role in favour of the studying for a new opera piece. The conversation was light and everything seemed to go well, Nannerl’s confidence was growing, a friendship was forming a new bond between the two women and the music teacher had been delighted by the ways in which things were evolving around her.

Then a young maid had come to the table, depositing a woven basket containing various fruits: apples, oranges and even peaches. She had looked up at the maid and thanked her. When her eyes met the bluest of gazes from the maid, she was almost stunned into silence.

She had learned to capture the signs, the gestures, the looks and movements, the maid had a surprised glance then a recognising smile had adorned her pale rose lips. It would be clear in just an eye contact that the interest was mutual. The music teacher broke the brief locking of their gazes, not wanting to raise any suspicious behaviour. The maid had bowed to Lady Fransisca and left. Nannerl couldn’t have helped but slightly follow her with her eyes wondering if there was a chance to see the maid again.

“Do you like her?”

The eldest of the Mozart children had almost dropped the expensive teacup. Panic rose as she had felt her blood run cold. Even though the young woman hadn’t been scrutinizing her, her body had been reacting as if she was.

“She is a kind person,” Maria Anna had replied, voice calm, her muscles tensing every passing second. She forced herself to put down the cup; she had yet to tremble in fear, it could just be that Lady Fransisca was meaning to have a light conversation and that the music teacher was getting the wrong impressions and wrong messages through the choice of words. The lady of the house wasn’t looking up to the older woman either: She was choosing a piece of fruit from the basket. Everything still seemed to be in control.

“That’s not what I asked Fräulein Mozart,” Lady Fransisca chose a peach from the basket. The music teacher tensed even more as the younger woman had decided to leave a short silence before her next sentence: “Do you like her?”  
  
“I do not fully understand the question then, Fraülein Gottlieb,” Nannerl had tried to keep her breathing even, casually taking off her white gloves as she directed her eyes to the basket of fruit, not wanting to look at the younger woman.  
  
Upon the lingering silence the lady of the house had proceeded the conversation by laughing out loud and putting her hand upon one of the music teacher’s. “Put your mind at rest, Nannerl,” Maria Anna hadn’t dared to cross the younger woman’s eyes yet, she had put her gloves upon the table in reaction to the words of Lady Francisca. “I do not judge.” Maria Anna had bit her lip, the feeling of her blood and heart thrumming in her temples almost deafening her, “You have very good taste, she _is_ a beautiful woman.” Her head had shot up in surprise. “Also a pretty wild one, if you know what I mean.” The lady of the house had winked at her, yet the music teacher wasn’t able to perpetrate her stunned expression. “Do not act so surprised, Nannerl, we’re pretty common.”  
  
Maria Anna had narrowed her eyes, her ego a bit hurt by what the younger woman had said. “I am not that surprised, Salzburg also has her citizens. Some less discreet than others. I prefer the latter.” But she decided to smile as there wasn’t any harm meant, “It was just that I wasn’t expecting to have that point in common with the Austrian Bourgeoisie.”

Lady Fransisca had chuckled at Maria Anna’s positive smile. She had stood up and took a piece of paper on a desk “Here’s the address of La Cavalieri, we meet-up every Wednesday and Monday of the month, I’ll notify her that I have given you the address, I really hope that we’ll be meeting each other again there.” Another wink had made Nannerl laugh softly as she had accepted the piece of paper.

She had pondered for several days, wondering if it was a good idea to actually make an appearance. She had fidgeted and tried to read a book to make up her mind. Upon realising that she was pretty alone that one night because neither her father nor her brother were home; she had decided to give into her curiosity and excitement she had been concealing all this time.

The warm welcome and the acceptance around her had given her the strength to open up even more, to make new friends and of course, many lovers. Because one shouldn’t fool herself, it was just about sex and companionship for one night. It was a place of wonder where everyone could drop their masks and everything was intertwined with a feeling of freedom, where the chance was given to create unusual bonds and to experience the pleasures of the night without any repercussion threatening daily lives. Yes, what she had experienced there had given her the excitement and the will to come back a second time and so on. It was only upon the third week of the month, her fifth time visiting the gathering, when she had been taken aback by a certain presence.

Everything had been going as usual. First it would be tea, small talk or playing games, the discarding of bothersome crinolines and reading books, sometimes she would have already picked out a candidate, a companion for the night, sometimes she would choose to just talk with a friend. She had been laughing with Lady Fransisca, parodying the backstage musings before each premiere, when a voice made her abruptly turn her head. A few other heads turned themselves toward the soft voice that emerged. Her purple skirt was taking the space of the door, the rich silk defining the elegant movements of her steps. Her corset, made of fine silver fabric and white thread, reflected the lights and pushed up her breasts in round delicate forms. Her dark brown eyes were accentuated with pink eyeshadow and black linings. Her hair was more casual, easier to undo. Her lips, bright red, as if to accentuate their presence. Her whole being was radiant, the lustful and admiring glances were transforming the casual atmosphere into one of desire and challenge.

Aloysia Länge

La Cavalieri’s booming voice welcomed her, handshakes and one kiss on the cheek were exchanged. They seemed good friends, Lady Fransisca and various other ladies had gotten up to meet the prima donna. Maria Anna had only felt her whole body tense up in fear. La Cavalieri inquired quite loudly how come she had been absent for almost 3 weeks. Aloysia’s soft laugh had seeped into the room, telling the others that she had fallen ill but recovered after some rest and herbal remedies. La Cavalieri took the prima donna’s hand and pulled her toward the table for a cup of tea. Nannerl hadn’t dare to move, the presence of her brother’s ex-lover had been extremely alarming, her attraction to women being a well-kept secret from her, hidden from her mother and even her closest friends. What was she doing here ? Could it be that… ?

She had stood even more still when her eyes locked into Aloysia’s by accident. Her heart had dropped to her stomach, bile forming itself as if at every moment she could faint from the tension in her body. What was she going to do once the prima donna would laugh at her in the face and destroy everything that was her life by unveiling her secret to everyone ? But no such thing happened, to her infinite surprise it hadn’t been mockery she saw in those eyes, it was the same shock that had overcome the music teacher. Aloysia’s body had tensed and it had felt like everything had become non-existent around them. It had been just the two of them, staring at each other in silence as the gossip all around them and the animated discussion had restarted. It had been like a white noise, silencing everything but the acknowledgement of each other’s presence. They wouldn’t speak a word. Maria Anna had then called upon her courage and with the fear clenching her insides she had decided to bow her head, a nod of greetings. Aloysia, stunned, replied with a little smile. They shared a secret now.

For months Nannerl would just observe: Aloysia, most of the time, would take a lover and seduce pretty openly. Sometimes the lover would be the same one for a few months, sometimes it was a different lover every day. Nannerl would see how little by little every woman would let herself be seduced and taken. Only twice had Aloysia been challenged in her seduction. But the young woman wouldn’t let herself be walked over. Her soft delicate hands laid themselves first upon the future lover’s shoulders. Then slight caresses would join, soft spoken compliments would intertwine themselves with the calculated gestures; in the end, with one glance, the prima donna would completely convince her prey into coming with her toward one of the many bedrooms in the hall. Maria Anna found herself transfixed each time Aloysia started her ritual, which sometimes came with the unpleasant side fact that her own future lover would leave her. The prima donna was just so fascinating that when she came to touch a girl’s waist or shoulder, the music teacher would shiver at the same time, longing for the same touch to be hers. Her breath would get stuck in her throat and when the prima donna would leave the room, a longing feeling would settle inside of her stomach and loins.

Was it jealousy ? Yes ; Love ? No ; Desire ? Definitely. She saw what her brother probably had seen: an eerie charm, softness where the features were sharp, a bold tongue that would always speak its mind, a woman who knew what she wanted. A personality not soon forgotten for those who met her, an incredible talent mixed with a hidden sensibility. She only used masks to protect her interests or herself. She wasn’t kind, she wasn’t sweet, she wasn’t tamed or submissive, she wasn’t stupid or incredibly witty. But between the layers, in the core of her soul, she was simply herself, herself and no one else.

Tonight seemed calm, Maria Anna wasn’t interested in any of the girls or women, she hadn’t had the mindset, even Aloysia’s arrival had almost left her indifferent. She had been reading a book and exchanging her opinions with various others. The living room was quite empty now; there was a cuddle pile in the far corner of the room, three girls sleeping; using pillows and cushions as a mattress. One was even slightly snoring. She was sitting on the bench of the harpsichord, a bit lost in her thoughts, wondering if she’d should join the other ladies or go home.

“I heard Le Nozzi di Figaro was a great success.” She almost jumped in surprise, Aloysia was standing there, her hair loose and her pink dress wrinkled, crinoline removed, “Congratulations to your brother, it was a masterpiece.”

Her face looked softer, now that her make-up was half removed. “It was beautiful indeed.” Her eyes were still penetrating, almost making the older woman shiver. She was even more exquisite after being half undressed. Her heart was leaping, wondering why the prima donna was approaching her, since they had been somehow avoiding each other from the beginning.

“Fräulein Mozart, I overheard La Cavalieri saying you played the Harpsichord and that you gave music lessons.” Her lips were slightly more plump than usual. It wasn’t a secret why they were in this state.

“Yes, yes I do.” Her voice was low, she tried not to show how much she was mesmerized by the prima donna’s lips. The younger woman sat on the bench right next to her, their shoulders were almost touching.

“Would you care to play something for me ?” the beating of her heart stopped at the request, the dark brown gaze meeting hers. She found herself nodding, the pang of desire and excitement knotting in her stomach, the almost-touch of their skins blurring her mind.

“I’ll play for you if it’s your wish,” she replied, her voice on edge. Aloysia moved away slightly, giving the music teacher more space to play. She inhaled, exhaled; closing her eyes, laying her hands upon the keys.

What followed made Aloysia sit straighter, a direct dynamical tempo in C major, a quick change from forte to piano; it was like somebody had opened the front door of a house on fire. A restless set of notes invaded the room, Nannerl exhaled slowly, letting the music envelop everything around her as she slammed her fingers on the keys; the notes moving down in a restless ladder. A note, a rest, she grounded her two heels on the floor. The Adagio transformed itself in a downpour of notes in Andante. Her right hand repeated, putting a new tempo by swift movements. She followed the steady beating of her heart, adding an imaginary clock to find the right rhythm. Her left hand told the story; up and down; making the capacities of the C major appear in quick sequences. She was becoming one with the piece of music, the measures tore down in intense broken chords; her hands joined in a single quintet of notes at the beginning of each measure, putting a sort of statement at each staff-line. A rest, then Arpeggio, both hands; Building up a tension; semiquavers ascending and descending; switching of the hands in delicate but insisting manners. Her hands flowed over the keys like a boat on a stormy sea, switching between the G-clef to F-clef and reverting back again. It was fast it was passionate, the Apreggio suffocating it in a sensation of abandonment of the soul to the music. The insisting music transforming itself into a story, more flowing, more adventurous, lighter in its kind; changes in the tempo transporting the whole piece to another dimension of sound.

Then, the conclusion of the begin sentence, two times; the same notes. The melodic pattern restarted in waves, talking about beauty of their harmony, the joining of the hands in a measure to create a steady chord. Followed by restlessness; as if unsure, but still full of life. The first tempo reappearing as if to repeat and conclude what just was said in sounds. The insisting and basso continuo, switching from the right to the left hand; the clefs changing, the tension breaking down from its peak; making you remember its presence; Then the broken chords taking over in the same swift and down breaking tempo as before. The playfulness of the piece coming out in a downfall of sounds making it end in a heartfelt slower conclusion.

There was an obliterating silence, as if suddenly a curtain had been drawn upon a noisy stage, the music teacher looked up from the instruments, the young ladies in the cuddle-pile were still profoundly asleep. Perhaps they were used to noisy rooms. “That was beautiful,” Aloysia whispered, Maria Anna almost jumped in surprise upon hearing the prima donna’s voice. She directed her eyes and head to her. There was no layer or meaning behind the soft smile that followed. It was just… genuine ? She felt her insides burn in passion. The prima donna cocked an eyebrow at the staring of the older woman.

The fuller lower lip seemed to gleam, especially when the younger woman softly bit on it. She leaned in, wanting to take the opportunity to taste the lips; it was too tempting. Her mouth was soft, delicious, the immediate reply to her kiss made her moan. She laid a hand upon the younger woman’s waist, sighing as soft fingers made their way to her neck, to her hair. She glided her hand from the waist to the younger woman’s leg, feeling herself shiver to be able to touch. She let her tongue slip between the offered lips, tasting Aloysia’s carnal flavour even more. Fingers intertwined with her hair and she let out a groan. Her body temperature rising as she caressed the other tongue with hers. She raised her knee upon the bench, taking a more comfortable position, her sex almost painfully aching to be touched. Aloysia broke the kiss and smirked as she, herself, moved her leg so she was straddling the bench they were on.

Maria Anna almost whimpered, a bit out of breath, wondering if the younger woman was just as aroused as she was. Aloysia caressed her arm, her neck, her cheek. Nannerl closed her eyes, relishing the warm touch. The prima donna’s thumb caressed her lips, slightly breaching them, wetting them. She opened her eyes and the younger woman leaned in closer to kiss her again. She didn’t still her hands, which travelled from legs to waist; she reached behind the prima donna, undoing the top button of her dress. Aloysia’s breathing became irregular as Nannerl lowered the first pieces of fabric away, leaving the corset on. The music teacher’s hands then reached toward the front lacing, undoing the ribbon of her undershirt. She broke the kiss wanting to see how the small breasts were divulged to her eyes.

Her nipples became hard at the contact with the cold air and Nannerl couldn’t hold in a smile. Gently, she caressed them, cupping them in her hand. Aloysia closed her eyes, the music teacher proceeded by letting her lips travel, softly, on the prima donna’s neck. Aloysia gasped, arching her back, her lips falling open at the contact of the wet tongue against her skin; trailing down. A feeling of burning up completely, resting between her thighs.

Maria Anna enclosed her lips around a first nipple, letting her hand rest upon Aloysia’s leg. The younger woman’s moan filled the quiet room; nails dug in her shoulders as she circled the tip of the bud with her tongue. Another moan, her tongue circled again and she knead the breast under her mouth. A whimper, Aloysia’s hands went to the skirt of her pink dress, digging her nails into them. Maria Anna opened her eyes to look upon the face of the prima donna, her parted lips and the expression of lust adorning her delicate features, she groaned, reminded of how badly wanting she was herself. Aloysia helped her to get the folds of her dress out of the way. The prima donna hadn’t been wearing any drawers and the strong musky scent hit her senses. Her head was spinning, she felt like having been set completely on fire. She released the nipple from her mouth, wanting to taste the other one just as badly. She sucked and Aloysia’s cry made her whimper.

“Maria Anna,” Aloysia whispered. The music teacher released the nipple from her lips; the dilated pupils were one of the most delicious sights. She let her hand roam upon the naked thigh, loving the shivers it incited from the younger woman. “Maria Anna,” the prima donna whispered again, clearly stating a need, an unsatisfied want. The music teacher travelled her gaze, lingering over the hands clutching the folds of her dress against her corset, until lower. Nannerl bit her lip upon seeing the swollen sex, being once again aware of the intoxicating scent, she licked her lips. She was attracted like a bee to the smell of flowers.

Aloysia gasped loudly as the wet tongue touched her folds, she shuddered in delight, the contact only taking away the edge. A second hand upon her thigh caressing her, making her moan as the tongue parted her folds. She launched her hands toward the scalp of the older woman, letting out a cry; The strokes becoming more intense as warmth flooded through her body. Nannerl’s tongue moved upon the underside of her clitoris, leaving gentle licks behind. Then it all suddenly stopped, Aloysia groaned out in frustration until she saw that Nannerl was getting off the bench to kneel down on the floor. The prima donna smirked, liking the daring and furiously erotic meaning this new position was turning into. She was very careful as she slid her second leg underneath the harpsichord, making sure not to bump into the older woman or against the instrument itself.

The music teacher eagerly traced the soft skin of the prima donna’s thighs, parting the legs again. Her fingers now touching the wet outer lips, Aloysia’s body jerked. She stuck her tongue out and lapped ever so slowly at the erected bundle of nerves. That resulted in nails digging into her scalp, she hummed, pleased, which made Aloysia cry out. The music teacher readjusted herself upon her knees, trying to find a comfortable position, which wasn’t easy with her dress. She relished in the pressure of her closed legs to continue what she had started, trailing up and down, teasing the labia minora. The prima donna arched her back, thrusting her hips toward the hungry mouth teasing her, panting very loudly. The tongue circled her clitoris, once, twice ; She growled, pulling at the hair between her hands. Nannerl’s tongue journeyed downwards, making sure to give the appropriate licks on its way toward her core.

Aloysia’s eyes rolled back as the thumb circled her bundle of nerves, the tongue teased her entrance which made her hips thrust forward violently. She felt like every sense upon her body was prickling, the sweat was breaking her as her arousal was building up rapidly, the thumb flicked her clitoris with a more rapid pace, she let out a strangled cry unable to actually be quieter.

Maria Anna’s tongue travelled back up, stilling her thumb, putting her hand back on the prima donna’s thigh. The music teacher gave a long and strong lick right on the underside of the erected bud. Aloysia tensed, she repeated the movement, burying her nails in the tights she was holding down from moving. The prima donna whimpered, actually liking the pain that grounded her back to the earth. The older woman then started to give more languid strokes, softer, lighter ; the prima donna’s mouth fell open. A hand released her thigh and two fingers pressed against her core. She moaned as they penetrated her; Feeling a new sensation of want taking over her mind. Nannerl glided them out very slowly, and Aloysia couldn’t help but shudder at the amazing feeling of them going back in again. She bit her lip, the noise of her own wetness utmost arousing her. It was never ending, it felt like she’d burst any second now.

Nannerl smiled against the wet skin, she hooked her fingers slightly when gliding her fingers out of the younger woman again. Aloysia was more than just receptive to the touch, her wetness increasing inside of her, she moaned at the sight of the younger woman giving herself up to pleasure. She closed her eyes, concentrating upon the rotating movements of her tongue. She slid her fingers out again, this time with more pressure.

Aloysia started convulsing, clenching the music teacher’s fingers inside of her. Finally, release coming, clouding her mind in the ultimate kind of ecstasy. Her muscles tensing hard and her breathing stopping as her orgasm transported her into the feeling of pure bliss.

As the younger woman seemed to come down from her release, Nannerl realised that her burning need was just as poignant, she was completely on edge. Her legs were tingling and thus she sat back to lean against the stand of the harpsichord. She was panting as she gathered up her skirt. Her trembling hand pulled upon the strings of her drawers. She closed her eyes, sighing in relief as her fingers touched her sex, already starting a rotating movement against the hood of her clitoris.

“Show me,” Aloysia said, the prima donna’s voice was hoarse. Maria Anna shivered, the dark gaze of the younger woman looking at her in unbelievable lust. She worked her drawers completely off and spread her legs wider, she smirked at Aloysia’s approving eyes. The music teacher let her fingers caress the surface, she was so swollen, it wouldn’t take her long to get off. She flattened her fingers gathering the wetness from her core and caressed herself up, shuddering at the delightful touch upon her bundle of nerves. Her fingers then moved circularly over her painfully erected clitoris, she smiled, the exquisite feeling spreading inside of her rapidly. The music teacher relaxed herself, closing her eyes, the familiar movements of her hand guiding her into pleasure. She sped up, the muscles of her body tensed, then she went slower, only one finger moving upon her bundle of nerves. The older woman’s mouth fell open, her breathing irregular. She liked the feeling of the prima donna’s eyes fixating her. She could have played this game longer, to go fast and slow and fast again. But she was too on edge, the need of liberation greater than the erotic seduction she’d want to play. The music teacher spread her legs further, speeding up the movements between her legs. Her muscles tensed, she went faster, a more frantic rubbing, her mouth fell open again as her hips moved against her hand and she found herself clutching the stand behind her. Her hand stopped; she moaned loudly as her relief washed over her; making her shudder in pure pleasure. Her legs went limp as she floated on the waves of the elating feeling of liberation.

Aloysia stood up, and took a handkerchief out of the pocket of her dress; she gave it to the music teacher. Nannerl opened her eyes and took the offered handkerchief. She used it to wipe off the juices from between her thighs. She then stood up, still quite unstable upon her feet. Aloysia was silently scrutinizing the older woman. Maria Anna tried not to frown, finding the gaze of the prima donna a bit unsettling. “That was quite interesting, Fraülein Mozart. But I am actually speechless as to what to say.”

That surprised the music teacher, “The words are missing from my mouth as well,” she was able to mutter. There was an uncomfortable silence; she had desired the younger woman for so long. But right now there was something ‘not right’ lurking inside of her. Like there was still something greatly missing, “perhaps I could ask you to join...”

“I don’t do sleeping,” the younger woman broke off, she rearranged her dress, smoothing the edges, closing her undershirt and put her dress decently in the right place again. Even the buttons at the back she redid on her own.

“My apologies,” the older woman directed her gaze to the floor as she pulled her own drawers back up, lacing them up and letting her dress fall over them again.

“I’ll be on my way,” said the younger woman, Nannerl looked up as the prima donna turned her back to leave the room. “Fräulein Mozart,” Nannerl stood up more right, at the hearing of her name, “Your playing is truly exquisite, it was very enjoyable, thank you for playing.” Aloysia didn’t turn around, she just opened the door and left.

Nannerl sighed, not liking the fact that the prima donna had just taken off without more. Not really knowing what to think, she sat down on a chair. Although she had yet to know how react upon this encounter with the younger woman, one thing was sure : tonight she’d be going to bed with a new kind of knot in the pit of her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed an 18th century lesbian Libertine club, it's quite funny, I hadn't realised it was Valentine's day today.


End file.
